


His Warmth

by astrophysician



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Present Tense, Short One Shot, descriptions are pretty light and focused more on emotions, just something super super short i wrote in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophysician/pseuds/astrophysician
Summary: Zagreus confesses in the best way he knows how.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	His Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo this is the first piece of fanfiction i've written in 5-6 years and i've never posted on here before so.. please be gentle w me :') i'm really proud of this but it's not really the kind of thing i feel like i could show my friends sdfklj   
> pls leave a comment if you enjoyed it ♥

**_setup? i don't know her. let's just get into it :)_ **

* * *

"I--" Zagreus looks down and sighs. "Words are failing me, Than." He steps closer. "I can't figure out how to express myself, except to..."

"What's with the look in your eye, Zag?"

Before you've even finished your sentence Zagreus closes the distance between you. It isn't until your lips are touching that you realize what's happening. You blink until your eyes flutter shut. Not sensing any resistance, he presses forward, and you feel his hands on your neck. Your lips part. In your flustered state you lose focus on floating and your feet suddenly hit the floor, causing you to stumble backward into a wall with a gasp. Zagreus chases you there, not leaving an inch between you. You feel his breath on your lips as he pauses, giving you a chance to say no, which you can't imagine taking. He lingers for just a second, lovingly, before closing the distance again.

You shift against the wall to gain a better foothold. Gods, his lips are warm. Not quite hot like the inner fire pulsing through his veins, that makes his feet sear the ground beneath. Warmth like comfort, like life. It brings your attention to the contrast of your own coldness, cold that draws away, that steals. You didn't think anyone could relish in its presence, not in the way Zagreus is, drinking it in and leaving his warmth in its place. He breathes into you. Your hands find his hips and you pull him towards you, needing that warmth across your whole body. He responds with his tongue, and-- _oh, this is what fainting feels like, isn't it?_ You can't catch your breath, your face is flushed, his knee slips between your legs... It's embarrassing how quickly you're giving in to this.

Amidst your chastising yourself, Zagreus slows and stops. It takes everything in you not to pull him back in. As he speaks, his lips brush against your own, and you wonder if he knows you're starving for him. "I'm glad the message came through alright," he whispers.

You scoff. "It took you long enough." You silently curse yourself for being unable to shake the sarcasm.

"Well, I couldn't just tell you the one time... I wanted to say it over, and over and over..." Zagreus kisses the corner of your mouth. "And over."

You melt, but growl, "I meant before, idiot."

Zagreus groans in acknowledgement but is too busy kissing your jaw to answer. You shudder and close your eyes as he reaches your neck. His left hand is still cupping your cheek, and you put your own hand on his. For some reason it absolutely kills you how gently he holds you there; you have the power to turn a thousand men to shades in an instant with the sheer force of your will, and he holds you as tenderly as a shard of ice before a flame.

Zagreus looks up and meets your eyes, and you hope beyond hoping he can see you laying bare your heart within them. You rub your thumb over the back of his hand, your eyes drifting to his lips. He kisses you, and it's how gently he holds your face that makes you feel loved in a way you didn't think you could be. For who could love death quite like Zagreus?


End file.
